pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu) also known as the Bloodstained Black Rabbit or "simply B- Rabbit" (血染めの黒ウサギ (ビーラビット),'' Bī-Rabitto'') is the heroine of the story and Oz Vessalius's chain. Appearance In her human form, she has long dark brown hair which has 2 side plaits and bluish purple eyes. She wore a red coat with white diamond design, black mini skirt and white boots. When in battle form, she resembles an anthropomorphic rabbit with black fur, red pupils and fangs and wields a giant scythe and wore nearly exactly the same clothes as she wore in her human form (except she wore black pants instead of mini skirt). Alice and the Will of the Abyss are somehow spiritually connected. Alice has dark hair and possesses a black rabbit form, while the Intention of the Abyss appears similar to Alice but has white hair, a white dress, and a white rabbit. She uses the white rabbit to represent herself in the early chapters, stating that Oz will pay for selecting the black rabbit over her. Personality Alice Personality appear to be cold and rude especially to Gilbert. Alice first appears as a chain that Oz forms a contract with in the Abyss. In fact, she is actually the infamous B-rabbit (Bloodstained Black Rabbit), the strongest chain in the Abyss. Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which play a major role in the story. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without regard to consequence. Despite this, she has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually says, "I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" or just hits Oz and says "Shut up". Through the series she starts developing feelings for Oz. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sabrié. The Cheshire cat reveals that Alice scattered her memories on purpose. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She often argues with Gilbert and called him "Seaweed Head"(and Gilbert calling her "Stupid Rabbit"). History Past Alice was actually a human that lived 100 years ago. She was locked up for some reasons in the Baskervilles' tower.. Jack brought Gilbert and Vincent with him to greet Alice. Alice immediately made fun of Vincent's red eye which caused Gilbert to pull her hair. This incident fueled Vincent's hatred towards Alice since she had made Gill "showed that kind of expression again" and Jack "sighs in worry". It is not known who killed her in the Tragedy Of Sabrie, though it is hinted that either Vincent killed her. Coming of Age Ceremony After the Baskervilles tell Oz his great sin was his very existence, Alice appears and attacks them, saying that she owns Oz. After she is defeated, she tells Oz that he will be with her soon, then disappears. Abyss Not much is known of Alice's time in the Abyss. She comments that it was dark, cold and lonely. She picked out fights with other chains because as she said "There was nothing else to do". Other than that, her life there was empty and meaningless. Working with Pandora Cheshire's Dimension Chesire's dimension is acutually made out of Alice's memories,which Chesire guards to keep her from suffering pain when she recalls them. Abilities and Powers Chains: When in her battle form, she can shoot chains from behind her. Enchanted Strength: Despite her size she is actually very strong. Transformation: She can transform into her human form and her battle form. Quotes * "Nobody touches my PROPERTY !!! And Oz is my manservant, therefore, he is my property!" *"Shut-up Seaweed-head." *"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I was different from other chains...I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew...and at every moment...I always...more than anyone...fear myself the most!" Trivia * B-Rabbit is the strongest chain in the Abyss * She has a twin sister * She doesn't feed on humans like other chains * She's strangely obsessed with meat * It is not known weather she wears a panty or not in the anime * Lacie is her mother * If you rearrange ALICE, it'll become LACIE Category:Female Characters Category:Chains Category:Pandora members